A New Start
by Gleeffyndor
Summary: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel needed a new start. A second chance. A way to put everything that had happened behind him. So he went to a new school. That is where he met Blaine. And where his life changed forever.
1. Lost

**Authors note.**

Normal _story_

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Kurt, Blaine or any of Glee. If you recognise it, I didn't come up with it. I did however, come up with Say Academy. I don't know if a real Say Academy exists but I just came up with it in my head.**

 **Hello. Thank you for reading this. If you don't like Klaine, you probably won't like it. I hope you do though! I don't pretend to be a professional author, so this may not be a masterpiece,(it is also my first fanfiction apart from one I started few years ago) but I hope you enjoy it! I apologise now for any spelling or punctuation mistakes. Constructive feedback is always welcomed, but please no flames. Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you like it!**

A new school, new town, new people, a new start. A chance to put it all behind him and start again. He couldn't mess it up this time.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had a tiny, uncertain smile on his face as he walked into Say Academy of Performing Arts for the first time and looked around with wide eyes. He walked briskly into the main entrance of the school, and headed straight to the secretary's desk. "Hello, I am Kurt Hummel and I'm a new student here, it is my first day today. I believe I am supposed to have a meeting with the Principal?" He announced politely.

"Ah yes, Kurt! Welcome to Say. I hope you have a brilliant time here and you have many successes. You have a meeting with Principle Aleka now, to get your timetable. Her office is down the corridor and to the left, room 1." She rattled off without a pause.

Kurt blinked in surprise and said a quick thanks before heading down the corridor and finding the Principles office with ease and quickly knocking on the door, then heading inside. The Principle was a surprisingly young lady, in her early twenties, with long curly golden blonde hair tumbling around her shoulders and huge sparkling green eyes in clear peachy pink skin and perfectly shaped deep pink lips. She gave him a friendly smile and said "Kurt Hummel, right? Welcome to Say! I'm Principle Aleks, the head of the school. If you ever have any problems, feel free to come and talk to me and it will get sorted as soon as possible. We have a zero tolerance no bullying policy, and anyone that is caught bullying another student is instantly suspended or expelled depending on the severity. I have your timetable here, and it looks like you have English first. Your locker is number 43 and it is next to a nice young man's locker called Blaine Anderson. You also share the same first lesson today and some lessons throughout the week. I believe you will like him. So, it is time for you to head off and start exploring, you have another 20 minutes to find your locker. I wish you luck. Have a good day and I hope you flourish here at Say!" Kurt nodded and replied with "Thank you very much Miss," and took the offered timetable and locker keys before heading out of the office with a smile and a little wave.

As Kurt stood and looked up and down the corridor he realised he had absolutely no idea of where to go to find his locker. After exploring for 10 minutes to no avail he was starting to get rather frantic, when he found a staircase with lots of students heading down it. Thinking that it would be better than nothing he headed down it, before being accidently knocked down by a young boy about his age, who looked like he had used rather liberal amounts of gel to tame his hair. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" the boy exclaimed, offering a hand to help him up.

"Oh, it is fine" Kurt said with a smile, taking his hand and pulling himself up. He was rather surprised when he felt sparks shooting up his arm when their fingers touched but chose to ignore it. "I am Kurt Hummel, I'm new here today and I am incredibly lost!"

"Hello Kurt Hummel, I am Blaine Anderson. It is very nice to meet you. What were you looking for?" Blaine replied with a friendly grin.

"Oh! So you are the mysterious Blaine! I heard all about you from Principle Aleks. My locker is next to yours and I apparently have the same English class as you first according to her. I was actually trying to find my locker." Kurt Exclaimed.

"Oh have you? I hope it was all good things! It is nice that we have lockers next to each other and the same English. I can take you to the locker and to your classes if you would like? Be a guide of sorts?" Blaine offered.

"That would be amazing, if you wouldn't mind!" Kurt replied.

"Of course I don't mind! I'll show you to the locker now. Here, take my hand so I don't lose you in the crowd." Blaine told him and offered him a hand. Kurt took it and fought back a blush as he once again felt the sparks up his arm and they walked down a few corridors, before coming up to a corridor with lockers down the side.

"Here we are" Blaine said, turning to face his locker as Kurt did the same, slipping his coat off and putting it in the locker. He also pinned a small mirror in the centre with some small pictures of his old friends from Mckinley in Lima around the edges.

"Ready to go to English then?" Blaine added, taking his hand again. Kurt nodded and followed him to a classroom down the hall and queued nervously outside. Now it was time to go in there and face a classroom full of other students for the first time since _it_ happened…

 **What happened to Kurt? I have an idea but I can be influenced so tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it! I will try and get the next update out soon! Tell me if you enjoyed this!**


	2. Panic

**I hope you enjoy this!**  
 **I don't own Kurt or Blaine or the Glee universe. Wish I did though!**  
Taking a deep breath Kurt walked into the classroom, looking around nervously. When the teacher noticed him he started and stared at him for a moment before nodding and winking at him and saying loudly.  
"I see we have a new student here today. Would you like to introduce yourself?"  
Kurt nodded and began to speak loudly and clearly.  
"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm... well, I was about to say 'I'm auditioning for the role of,' but I guess I'm not." He giggled nervously and to his relief the rest of the class laughed with him.  
"Actually, I'm auditioning for the role of an accepted member of your class and I hope you'll let me have that part. As you can probably tell from my introduction, I love to perform and audition, but I mean, why else would I be here? This is a performing arts school after all!  
I also love fashion and I love to gossip. One of my favourite things is to just hang out and watch movies with friends. I hope I can find friends to do that with here?" He finished speaking and smiled around.  
"Very nice Mr Hummel. I hope you can too. I see you came in with Mr Anderson here? Then maybe you could sit next to him?" The teacher inquired, pointing at the seat as Kurt nodded and started to walk over to it.  
"Oh, and how could I have forgotten? My name is also, Mr Hummel. What a coincidence, eh?" The teacher told him, smiling kindly. Kurt smiled back, and the class carried on, Mr Hummel controlling the class very well.  
Everything was going fine until Blaine leaned over to say something to Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention. The second his hand touched his shoulder Kurt tensed up and curled into a ball, shaking. Blaine, panicking immediately sat down next to him and put an arm around him at which point Kurt jumped up and sprinted out of the classroom, sobbing.  
Mr Hummel looked calmly around the room and simply said,  
"Well. I'm going to follow him. I think maybe in about 15 minutes you should too Blaine so we can work out what went wrong. Wes,' he said, nodding to a senior boy, 'can you keep an eye on the class for me?' Without waiting for an answer from the stunned class he strode out after Kurt.

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me what you thought! Is Mr Hummel who we think he is?**


End file.
